Time
by TarthEyes
Summary: After all this time she was ok, Orihime had healed her, and now what is Hiyori thinking while she start looking for her zampakutou? A one shot about Hiyori, and of course this is a Shin/Yori  Edited Version


**Time**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is not mine, and actually this hasn't happen in the story yet, but if Kubo wants to borrow it, draw it and animate it YOU'RE MORE THAN WELCOME Sensei!

The biggest thank you to my Beta **Chancewriter, **who was nice enough to correct my English and improve my story. You're a sweetheart!

**Author Notes** in the bottom, just a friendly **warning** *spoilers* from the manga 377, and episode 285, and a bit of OOC from Hiyori-chan and Hirako-kun (in my opinion)

_Italics_ is Hiyori thoughts (talking to herself inside her head, that's normal right?, no? just me… ok then… ok)

Enjoy!

* * *

After all this time (she didn't know exactly how much time had passed) she was ok… physically ok, but mentally and psychologically humiliated. That was the only thought that crossed her mind while her knuckles were white from the strength she was putting into her hands.

After 100 years, after a couple of Menos, a little fight with an Espada and pretty speech, she felt nothing but humiliation. Her breathing was getting harder and harder to control because of the wrath her mind was building up with the thoughts she was having and she could also feel the normal scowl getting deeper and deeper between her eyebrows.

Sarugaki Hiyori, ex lieutenant of the 12th Squad and vizard had been pathetic in front of her mortal enemy Aizen, pathetic in front of her persecutors the Gotei 13, pathetic in front of her friends and comrades the Vizards, and pathetic in front of him, the love of her life.

-Crap! - She muttered while the thought of Shinji being the love of her life was being put to a side in her mind. Only a couple of seconds after saying that word, she got up from the floor and shunpoed herself to a distance of the people around her.

The female vizard hadn't had any time; Ichimaru's blade (the grown up version of the creepy kid that followed Aizen everywhere) had cut her before she even realized her feet were going in a different direction. _Crap and double crap_ she thought….

**-** Time –The blonde said aloud.

Voices could be heard from not too far away in another direction from where she was originally, so she decided to walk through the crashed buildings and start looking for Kubikiri Orochi. While walking she looked at her feet, even with the all the ruckus of her injury her sandals were in perfect state, unlike her white shirt and red sweater that were shorter than normal… _funny_, Hiyori thought.

In a second, she caught her reflection in one of the windows in a broken building, her pigtails messier than usual and her face with an expression she couldn't quite decipher, but she could feel. The girl looked again in the window that was working for her as a mirror, putting her attention to her middle section touching with both hands her cloth-less waist and hips, being able to move by herself, to touch her hips, her legs, and her feet was for her a wonderful treat that many didn't realize they had.

-This is probably the trauma of a lifetime - she whispered to herself, letting her guard down for a minute while her face wore a truthful smile. Hiyori was being sarcastic and real to herself in the middle of a destroyed fake city.

Instinctively she turned again at the sound of more voices, but this time the noise was coming from the place she had just left a couple of minutes ago. A place where a big and gentle pink haired man was talking to two women, one whom was a Taicho and one whom was her savior.

Inoue Orihime

Her neck, eyes and hands tensed again. A human, a normal human, the stupid first love of Shinji;well… one of those stupid first loves of Shinji, had save her life in seconds from her arrival. It had taken her the littlest time in the world to fix a mortal wound that was made in a blink of an eye. _Stupid Hime_**.** Hiyori had disliked her in the moment she met her in that alley, meddling in business that weren't their own. Stupid Hime, stupid humans, and stupid Shinji; after all he didn't notice he was being followed by the stupid humans.

She closed her eyes, put one of her feet after the other and continued her search. Just to clarify, she wasn't running away from her friends or foes, she was looking for her zampakutou because Hiyori didn't do running.

A sigh.

The excuse was so shaky and petty that even in her own mind she knew thatwas only that, an excuse.

The ex-lieutenant didn't feel like seeing anyone. The feeling of being humiliated hadn't left her for a second, since she recovered her consciousness and in her opinion it'll show in her face the second a blonde grinning idiot looked at her, and that was something she didn't wanna show; not to the others and not to him.

Hiyori knew, even without looking for his reiatsu that he was alive. The last time she saw him, he was going to fight Aizen one on one or at least that was what she thought she saw at the time because the pain was so intense she didn't understand a lot of what was happening.

The only thing she heard for sure in that moment was a whisper saying**,** "Hang in there dummy**,**" before he placed her gently on the cold hard floor.

But she knew Hirako Shinji was alive, the connection between them was something it couldn't be explain with tacky or corny words. The only example that she could give herself was that Shinji being in danger a 100 years ago in that terrible night where they all became vizards, was a trigger for her to overcome her hollow for a couple of seconds, something none, not even Mashiro and Kensei, were able to do.

Another sigh.

Kubikiri Orochi was nowhere to be found. The temperamental zampakutou was probably angry at her, as he will be. Shinji had warned her for years now about Aizen's ability to taunt his enemies, his way to say the perfect combination of words to make them angry, brash and irrational. Of course, for Hiyori to get angry, brash, and irrational a person didn't have to be a master at it.

It was very curious how when she acted reckless like she did that day, he would always yell at her after she was safe, but not in his normal goofy tone that made her want to smack him. He yelled at her in his serious, pissed off, captain voice leaving her speechless and embarrassed. That she remembered he had done it around 3 times.

The time Hikifune Taicho sent her on a mission to reinforce the 5th squad and she got hurt protecting Shinji against a hollow, ignoring his orders to stand back.

The time she was facing hollow Kensei and her zampakutou was not out.

And the time she sandalled Shinji's ass out of the building to bring out Ichigo's hollow and she was choked and pinned to the wall.

Those three times were nothing if she compared them with being cut clean in half for rushing to attack an enemy.

-Triple Crap – she said sitting in a part of a building, arching her back andputting her hands on her knees.

-Soooo….. Not only are ya unable to listen to me, now ya're hiding – a voice to the left made her panicked, sit straight and open her eyes in total shock. Ok, she wasn't looking for his reiatsu, but the notion that she was so deep in her thought that she didn't notice him a couple of feet from her was crazy.

Shinji was just there, standing up with his eyes close, his hands crossed over his chest and that stupid grin she hated painted on his lips.

She was speechless.

_Crap x 100000000_…

Her face!

_Not the time to panic Hiyori,_ _look to the floor and answer something, anything!_

- Chss. I'm not hiding you dipshit. I'm looking for Kubikiri Orochi – _Ok great just keep your eyes away from his for the next century and you'll be __safe_, she thought.

The tall vizard put his finger on his chin showing a thoughtful look in his face – I think it fell on the other side of Karakura, where the bakery is – He answered her with the same shit eating grin, the dark blonde opened his eyes and started to walk towards her.

She was panicking behind reason now. She had to run, Hiyori didn't do running, but _this_ was unbearable. And before she could stand up to leave or even move, he shunpoed in front of her.

Again with the freaking lack of time.

He kneeled right in front of her, with a serious expression on his face; the one he always used before yelling at her things like, "Irresponsible brat…", "A liability for the team", "Did you have any idea how hard that was for me to look at", "Anger management", "reckless as always", "If you ever do that again…" and many, many other things.

She closed her eyes, held her breath and bit her tongue, this time as the others he was right and she would let him yell at her as much as he wanted to. She wouldn't recognize thathe was right, not aloud, but as a self punishment Hiyori would let him nag her to death; not literally.

A couple of seconds passed and the silence fell over them, it wasn't awkward, it wasn't uncomfortable.

Suddenly his hand was on the top of her head disarranging her pigtails. Hiyori opened her eyes and looked directly into Shinji's.

He was…... happy?

-What the he…. – She didn't have time to continue her sentence because he put his long arms around her entire body holding her in the tight embrace he ever gave her.

It wasn't the first time he hugged her. He had hugged her, kissed her, loved her for a long time now, but he had never touched her like he was touching her right now. What was this? Strong met tender and need.

A need that couldn't be filled by nothing more than each other.

-I missed you – he said in her ear tenderly and moving his hands to caress her back. She smiled shyly while her arms where around his neck, holding her tight to him and tears began falling from her eyes.

- Hage, not even an hour has passed –she lied and chuckled while a little sob also left her throat.

-Dummy little monkey, it was an eternity – He was talking to the air, not looking at her face, trying to contain the tears that were forming in his eyes. He pulled a little to face her, and he kissed her.

The most meaningful kiss they have ever had.

There will be time later for him to yell at her for being a total reckless brat and she to not listen to a single word he's been telling her for the last century.

But that time wasn't right now.

* * *

**A.N.** KAWAI!

I'm very proud of this one; I think is a one shot, right? Too big to be a drabble.

I had a really horrible day today, hard time in my job in the morning and later my 2 appointments in my office stood me up. SOOOOOO I used the time to do this (very productive), it took me an hour extra, but I had a lot of fun doing it!

OK, a couple of stuff to point out:

_First of all_, REMEMBER English is not my 1st language but I really enjoyed writing in this language, even more than Spanish (sorry guys but a translation will be available soon, pinki promise!) so if you see any errors, let me know! I'll be fixing it. PLEASE no PM telling me I'm a horrible writer to portrait Hiyori! I try my best and I'M NOT PERFECT, and this is made only as a distraction. **EDIT**: hopefully all the mistakes were fix by my lovely beta **Chancewriter **who did a great and fast job with my verbs and my commas, because I admit it, they were my weak spot. Again thank you!

_Second of all_, if any of you are interested in reading about the time Shinji yell at Hiyori when she was a reinforcement for the 5th squad and she got hurt visit:

Fanfiction .net /s/5546116/3/ hidden_moments (closing the gaps)

It's a wonderful story about this 2 crazy kids, NOT mine. It's **purpleanime**'s amazing work, and I thought about giving her credit for that situation.

_Third of all_, this entire story was inspired by 2 drawings of Shinji and Hiyori (my favorites of all!)

twit pic . com /2mvglj (Closing the gaps)

twit pic . com /2mvhh5 (Closing the gaps)

I have no idea who this thing belong to, so if you know let me know OF COURSE I'll credit them (and build them a monument)

Fourth of all, I haven't forgotten about my other stories, but this one just popped into my mind in this horrible, horrible day. I'll update One drabble a day keeps Hiyori at bay very soon. I admit it I have BIG problems with my Shinji/Hiyori addiction. I have to try a Grimmjow or IchiRuki story soon, oh well.

Fifth and last, please _**REVIEW!**_ I can't ask you enough to please give me 2 words to tell me what you liked or what you disliked (in a constructive criticism light please, NO flames!). You guys have no idea how happy it's to hear my ringtone of email in my phone and check to see a favorite or a review

I think that's it you guys. I love ya, keep safe and let's pray to have ANY Vizard love soon in the manga, because honestly I'm so fed up with Aizen and his attempt to copy dragon ball's Freezer.

Bay bay!


End file.
